


Workplace Cuddles

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy just wants half an hour to cuddle her girlfriend and be adorable before the world decided to fall apart around them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Cuddles

“Daisy!” Jemma squeeled, laughter following her protests while the other women kissed the back of her neck “Daisy we don’t have time for this. Fitz will be back any moment from delivering the lab results to Coulson.”

     Instead of listening to her girlfriends protests, Daisy wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in close so that she had better access to her neck for more kisses.  “And if he walks in?” she asked, continuing to press gentle kisses to the tender skin of Jemma’s neck and smiling in triumph when she shivered a little more every time.

    “And if he walks in the poor boy will have a heart attack,” Putting her hands over Daisy’s, Jemma chuckled when another kiss was pressed against the side of her neck “you know PDA terrifies the poor guy. he just about died when he walked in on Coulson kissing Director Fury our first year on the bus.”

     recalling the look on Fitz’s face when he had walked into the lab and told Jemma and Daisy (Skye back then) what he had seen, Daisy couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. the only regret she had was not seeing a kiss between Coulson and Fury herself. it would have made a great addition to her photo album. 

    “Well we’ll just have to add more awkward memories to his stash,” she declared proudly, walking backwards towards the nearest chair and dragging Jemma with her “Cuz i’m not letting go. you’ve been working for hours and i need some Jemma time before the world goes to hell again and we’re all busy for the next month.”

“You are absolutely ridiculous” the scientist declared even as Daisy sat down on the chair and pulled her down onto her lap “but…”

    “i like But’s, and not just yours” Jemma groaned at the sound of that, rolling her head back onto Daisy’s shoulder and glaring over at her “what? it’s true”

    “Again, Ridiculous,” she chuckled fondly “as i was saying, i could really use the break.”

   “Good, now that this is settles you can relax and let me cuddle you.” burying her face into Jemma’s shoulder, Daisy took a deep breath in and enjoyed the smell of bad science mixed in with Jemma’s favorite apple cinnamon tea that her mom always sent her from home. 

     It only felt like a short period of time, which it probably was if Jemma has been correct about their short window of opportunity, before Fitz was walking through the door and proclaiming how horrified he was at seeing Jemma and Daisy being cuddly.

   “that’s it,” the Hacker huffed when her girlfriend got off of her lap “if you don’t leave right now for the next..half an hour, the next time that i know you and Mack and spending time alone i am setting off all of the alarms. all of them. Mack will understand and we all know Coulson’s not going to give me shit.”

   For a moment it looked like the two scientists we going to argue her point, but instead Daisy found herself smirking in triumph as Fitz walked back out of the room and Jemma sat back down on her lap and got comfortable again.


End file.
